Just Tell Her
by JesterChester
Summary: Pezberry one-shot. Santana goes to McKinley High to save Rachel Berry from Zombies, but did Santana go to save the girl just to help a friend or had she been hoping for something more all along?


**This is something I wrote for one of my followers on tumblr: Call-Me-Espi. I hope you like it. If you want something written for you go on my tumblr and just ask: blog/tryflashback**

"Of course, of fucking course I'd end up stuck in the freakin choir room with you while the whole goddamn world is ending." I said as we pushed the piano up against the door. Leave it to me to come to Rachel Berry's rescue when I could've been safe with my own family. But when she call an hour ago, what was I supposed to do? Ignore her. I couldn't and I never could.

"The world isn't ending Santana, there are just zombies running around." I could've smacked her. Leave it to her to get technical about proper phrases at a time like this. "And if you were going to be mean to me then you didn't have to come." I looked at her like she was insane.

"If I didn't show up you would be dead right now, so count your blessings." I reloaded my shotgun and made sure there were no openings in the room. We lived in a postmodern world, a place where zombies existed and it was every man for themselves. And it was all because of that tsunami in Japan a few years ago. All that radiation got into water, contaminated something and suddenly people started attacking other people for seemingly no reason.

They tried to quarantine them, but they were strong, much stronger than they looked. Lima held out pretty long, mainly because there aren't many outsiders that would come here anyway. Then a few months ago things broke down and all hell broke lose. Most people barricaded themselves in their homes. People got guns and stayed with their families, which was why I went crazy when Rachel called me and told me she was at the school.

"Look why are we even here? Don't your dads have a hut?" _Hut_, was what we called a safe place. I don't know what it was about this crazy world we were living in but it suddenly made us get creative with words.

"I came here for sheet music." Rachel said showing me the sheets of paper in her hands.

"God you are actually a moron, you just hide it really well." I said taking her hand and pulling her towards the closet in the choir room.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Look, I've mastered every corner of this place. This school was built above a underground channel used back in the 1830s. So come on." I pulled out my pocket knife and used it to lift up a floor board. I opened the lock, lifted up the wooden latch, and looked down into a dark channel. "Hold this." I turned on the flashlight and handed it to Rachel. I climbed down the later and waited for Rachel to climb down too.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as we slowly moved through the musty and dark channel.

"See that ladder up there? We're gonna climb that when we'll end up in the hallway, from there we'll have to go above ground and get the hell out of here."

"Your parents let you have a gun?" Rachel asked looking down at my .308 Winchester rifle that I was holding at my side.

"They just want me to stay alive. You obviously snuck out of your hut because your dads would never let you go out alone." I said. "These critters aren't fucking around. They're not going to sit through one of your PowerPoint presentations. They'd bite off your head without a second thought." I warned her.

"I just wanted sheet music. Life without music is worse than any kind of death." I looked at her for a moment before looking away.

"Poetic." I muttered as we reached the next ladder. I hoisted myself up and gently raised the barrier between me and the hallway. As soon as I did a critter was waiting and tried to reach out to grab me. Never have I been so lucky to fall eight feet down and land on my back. "Rachel back up!" I yelled at her. She of course didn't listen so when the critter pulled open the barrier and tried to jump down on top of me I didn't have a clear shot. I kicked the thing in the stomach causing it to stagger back before I got up to my feet and blew its brains out.

I had to catch my breath for a second. I wasn't exactly expecting that, but critters weren't people anymore and they didn't follow human logic. "You okay?" I asked Rachel who looked like she was going to puke. "Hey, that thing-." I grabbed her arm so she'd have to look at me. "-it wasn't human. It's not a person, okay? And those critters are going to be chasing after us, and the only way we'll get out of here is if you listen to me and do what I say."

"Okay." She responded. "Let's get the hell out of here." She said. I climbed the ladder again and this time there was nothing waiting for me. I pulled myself out and reached down and practically lifted Rachel up myself. The hallway was quiet, and not to sound cliché, but it was too quiet.

The moment I heard a footstep behind me I had my gun pointing directly in the spot where I heard the sound. For once I didn't shoot right away, thank god. "Quinn." Her eyes were wide and I'll bet her heart actually stopped. It was like my arms were frozen I didn't even move the gun.

"Jesus San, put it down." Quinn gently pushed the gun down so it was limp at my side. "What are you doing here?" She asked me. I nodded over towards Rachel.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" She turned around and opened up the Janitor's closet and out came Brittany.

"Her parents are pacifist remember? I couldn't just let her stay there without protection. We've been running around trying to find safe places." Quinn said. It was only now that I noticed Quinn's own rifle slung over her shoulder. "So how do we get out of this place? There's a whole load of them blocking the front and back entrances. Where's your bike?" Quinn asked me.

"Side parking lot, you have your car right?" Quinn nodded and so did Rachel. "Okay then I know a way out." I said starting towards the boy's locker room. We tried to stay quiet, well everyone except Rachel did, she was busy explaining to Brittany the many ways to survive a zombie attack. "Shh! Did you hear that?" No one said anything we all just stopped and stood there for a second trying to listen. I grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her behind me before whipping around and blowing the head clear off a critter. And just like that it was like they started running towards us, a shit ton of them.

"Looks like we just opened up Pandora's Box." Quinn muttered as she aimed her gun and shot two critters. I practically pushed Rachel and Brittany into the science lab while Quinn and I took out as many as we could before retreating into the room. We closed the door and grabbed tables to push against the door. Once we were sure we were mildly safe sat down on the ground and caught our breaths.

Rachel was holding Brittany's hand for comfort and Quinn and I noticed it at the same time. I looked towards her and she nodded towards Rachel. "What have you got to lose?" She questioned. It was no secret that Quinn and Brittany were sort of a thing now, and yeah I was happy for them, but I hated that Quinn was always pushing for me to make my own move.

"Shut up." I hissed at her.

"Tell her!" Quinn snapped. I was seriously wishing she was a zombie right now so I could blow her brains out.

"Tell who what?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothing." I told her. "Look, as great as it would be to stay in school, dying in this room is not actually on my list. Plus I ended up with a C in this class." I stood up and looked out the window. "New plan…we go out this window and make a fucking run for it." Sure it wasn't the perfect plan, but if we stayed here any longer we'd be dead. "Quinn you and Brittany go first, I'll cover you from here." Quinn and Brittany stood together.

"Are you going to be alright Sanni?" Brittany asked.

"I'll be fine. Who's hut are you headed to?" I asked them. Quinn shrugged.

"Go to mine, you guys can stay the night." Rachel offered.

"Okay, see you on the other side, then." Quinn said opening the window and helping Brittany down first before following quickly behind her. Luckily for them they were still in cheerleading form because they were running so fast I was sure no critter was going to be able to catch up to them. I only had to shoot one and then I saw Quinn's car speed off.

"What was Quinn talking about?" Rachel asked. I had my right leg hanging out the window and my back against the frame, still looking out in the distance. Rachel's hand was on my leg and I wanted her to move so she wouldn't be able to see my cheeks heat up.

"Rachel, we're fighting zombies and all you care about is some stupid thing Quinn said? I always thought you had a crush on her, but Jesus." I was deflecting but maybe Rachel wouldn't pick up on that.

"I've never had a crush on Quinn and this isn't even about her. This is about you not telling me something." She moved her hand higher. "Look we're alone now. It's just you and me. No one to judge you. And if you're afraid of judgment from me, then don't be."

"Look I've already gotten you assessment of me as a person. You called me worthless and said I'd be working on a pole." It was the one thing that anyone's ever said to me that I could never get over. That memory plagued my dreams since last year.

"And you thought I meant that?" She questioned quietly.

"It sure sounded like you meant it." I snapped back silently cursing myself for getting angry with her.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" She asked. I was sort of taken aback by that. I'd never known Rachel to be so outright mean.

"So now I'm stupid?"

"I've been trying to get your attention since freshman year. Those makeovers, the singing, and I even got bangs for you." I didn't even know what to say, I didn't even know if I was hearing her right. "I mean what can I do to make it anymore obvious that I like you?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I was nearly knocked over when Rachel's lips covered mine. It was like heaven, no it was heaven. She tasted just as sweet as she looked, and even if she was shorter and lighter than me, she pushed me back so that she was control the kiss.

This wasn't happening. The girl of my dreams wasn't kissing me, she wasn't grabbing my hands and making me touch her body. This was surreal.

"Rachel I-…" I didn't know what to say when we pulled apart.

"Don't say anything. Let's just get out of here and we'll figure everything out later." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but one more thing-." I picked her up and pressed my lips to hers. Kissing her until her back was pressed against the wall and her legs were wrapped around my waist. "I've been waiting forever to do that."

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
